The instant invention relates to a method for the preparation of 1,3-oxathiolanes.
Methods for the preparation of 1,3-oxathiolanes by the reaction of mercapto alcohols and aldehydes or ketones under acid catalysis are in fact known. However, in these methods, one encounters the problem that high yields are unobtainable when the water by-product is not removed by an azeotropic distillation.